Wrong
by needysaurusrex
Summary: He knew it was wrong; so, so wrong. It was against everything he believed in as a man, and everything he was taught as a teacher. Sleeping with a student? Getting a student pregnant?. He knew it was wrong, and he knew that he should stop. But he couldn't, and to be honest - he didn't want to. Will Schuester was in love with Quinn Fabray, and he just didn't care. QUILL.


_**I don't own Glee. This was written over a year ago on tumblr and I was going through my fics and decided to post it on here.**_

* * *

He knew it was wrong; so, so wrong. It was against everything he believed in as a man, and everything he was taught as a teacher. Sleeping with a student? Getting a student pregnant? It was flat out terrible. He knew it was wrong, and he knew that he should stop. But he couldn't, and to be honest - he didn't want to.

Will Schuester was in love with Quinn Fabray, and he just didn't care.

"Will? Are you okay?" Quinn asked from the kitchen sink. She looked back at him and smiled softly. They were alone for once and it felt so nice. They had cooked together and were about to eat dinner together, nothing too difficult or extravagant. It was simple, the complete opposite of their complicated relationship.

"Yeah… I'm great, Quinn." He said with a soft smile. Quinn turned to face him completely and walked up to him. Will's arms wrapped around her form, kissing the top of her head. "Just thinking about stuff." He said softly. His strong fingers stroked her silky hair, resting his chin on hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn questioned Will, looking up at him. His hand rested on the small of her back, his thumb stroking her back.

"How… wrong this is." Will said, sighing when Quinn flinched. "By all accounts, Quinn, this is so, so wrong. But it fees too right to be wrong." He added, his free hand coming up to her face to brush her hair away from her face. "You know?"

"Yeah, I know." Quinn sighed softly and shook her head. "Can we just go eat? I thought tonight was going to be about us not thinking about our situation." She said. Will nodded and kissed her forehead before she picked up the plates, walking towards the living room where they set up.

Quinn knew that Will was right, that this relationship was wrong. But she didn't want to stop. For once, she was with someone who didn't treat her like she was just some stupid teenage girl who made a mistake and got pregnant. He treated like a person, and that the pregnancy and her age didn't matter. She hated lying to her friends, saying she had no idea who the father of the baby was after a "drunken mistake", and she knew how much it hurt Will. But she couldn't tell them the truth. Not right now.

"How's the baby feeling?" Will asked as she sat down next to her, spooning some of the casserole they had made together on his plate. She looked over at him and waited for a second before replying to him.

"Fine, I think. She hasn't really been kicking too much." She said, smiling as Will spooned some of the food onto her plate. "Thank you." Quinn said, her hand running up his back. Resting her hand on the back of his neck, Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Think she's sleeping?" He asked, picking up a fork and starting to spoon some of the food into his mouth. Quinn laughed softly and picked up her own fork, picking at the food.

"I sure hope so. Hopefully when she's born she'll sleep this much too." Quinn grinned softly, knowing full well that was not how it's going to be when she's born. She sat back, resting the warm plate of food on her stomach so she could eat comfortably. Will grinned over at Quinn as he watched her lie back on the couch, thinking of when they had sex - when he took her virginity. "Can we watch a movie?" She asked him after watching him stare at her while she ate. Will nodded and turned to turn on his TV, then the blu-ray player so they could access Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, not looking back at Quinn as she ate. Will knew she hated when he watched her eating (even though he honestly loved it - he loved watching her do everything she does), so he tried not to do it all the time.

"A love story. Something cute." She smiled, eating the casserole at a slow pace. Even though she knew she needed to keep her weight up for the baby, she hated eating so much. After middle school and being on the Cheerios, she just really hated to eat. Will looked back at her for a second.

"Disney movie? Beauty and the Beast?" He asked, knowing it was Quinn's favorite next to Cinderella. Quinn nodded and set her plate down on the table, rolling her eyes at the look that Will gave her.

"Eating too much will wake up the baby, I'll eat when she wakes up." She promised, before resting back on the chair. Will sighed and gave into Quinn, like he always did, before he went back to eating as he started up the movie.

In silence (except for the musical parts, which Quinn sang along to softly), the two watched the movie and ate their dinner. It was almost a normal night for them, and for a few hours they could both forget about how 'wrong' their relationship was to the world. Will glanced back at Quinn when the movie was over, smiling at the now sleeping girl. He stood from his spot on the couch and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her to her bed.

Will set Quinn on his bed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. When she slept, Quinn always looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. When she slept, she didn't look like the girl who'd gotten pregnant by her teacher and was basically living with him. She looked like a normal girl. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Will pushed her hair from her face and covered her up before leaving to go to the living room to take care of the dishes. He cleaned the kitchen and went back into the bedroom, undressing and putting on a pair of lounge pants before he climbed into the bed with her.

Quinn stirred and her eyes opened, looking up at her now shirtless boyfriend. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked in a tired voice. Will turned to lie on his side and looked down at her. "Yeah, you did." He said in a soft voice. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry." She said, licking her dry lips. Will shook his head and peppered a kiss on her soft lips.

"Don't be. Just rest, Quinn." Quinn scooted close to Will and lied her head on his chest, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Hey, Will?" She asked a few moments in the darkness of the bedroom.

Will looked down at her and smiled softly. "Yeah, Quinn?" He asked. Quinn looked up at him and leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you, Baby Daddy." She teased, her hand resting on his bare stomach. Will laughed softly and pressed his lips to hers softly.

"I love you, Baby Mama." He said to her, holding her close to his body. The nicknames they called each other were silly, but when they called each other it, it made their relationship seem so easy, and so right; despite it being so, so wrong.


End file.
